Entering Eden
by Loki's Little Helper
Summary: [NSFW NSFW...seriously NSFW] "It was an apple that brought the garden of Eden to its knees, and an apple that brought me to mine." Milah is an apprentice into priestesshood meant to serve the temples when her fate drags her to serve the Prince of Asgard instead. She is to do as her Prince commands, without a word, silent and obedient. Milah has a couple of things to say about that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is an account I've created to help expand my writing when it comes to sex scenes. I'm fairly new at it and want to get better and fanfiction is my way of developing and sharpening my writing skills. With that said expect a lot of sex in this story. And I mean A LOT. Also, I'll be experimenting a bit so be prepared.

This first chapter dives right into a sex scene so you've been forewarned with that as well.

Definitely not safe for work. ;)

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing that is relate to the marvel universe._

* * *

** One**

"Lay on your stomach," Loki commanded with a quiet urgency. Pressing his hand against the small of my back, he arched my buttocks upward into his groin. He groaned, spreading his fingers across my round rump. "Play with yourself," he ordered, grabbing between his legs to adjust himself.

I did as I was told, biting back the sour taste in my mouth. My fingers trembled up the soft, creamy skin of my thigh. I had never touched myself before, it was entirely forbidden to do so. Loki pressed his warm, thickness against the sensitive center of my legs. A small moan trickled from between my closed lips as I continued to trail my finger upward.

Loki placed his hand on top of mine, molding our fingers together like mold. He guided my uncertain hands to the slip of my soft, wet skin. A tickling sensation reverberated into my abdomen. I began to fall forward but Loki grabbed for my shoulder, pulling me back against his thickening crotch.

He spread my fingers, using my thumb to flick against the little nub. I cried out, sucking on my lip. It felt wrong to enjoy something as I was but I couldn't help it. I craved desperately to have more. The teasing had become enough.

I began to slip my hand toward my buttocks to Loki's groin. He slapped my hand away, roughly pulling at the strands of my hair as he tugged my ear toward his soft lips. They brushed against my lobe, sending chills throughout my panting body.

"Did I tell you to stop playing with yourself?" he asked, his voice as venomous as a spiders. I shook my head. "I can't hear you, Milah."

"No, Prince Loki," I squeaked, ashamed at the weakness in my voice.

Loki released my hair, then slammed himself into me without any warning. I cried out. My arms gave out from the sudden surprise, sliding me forward onto the bed. Loki's hands were quick to react as he caught my breast with his hand that wasn't gripping tightly onto my hips.

He slid in and out, pulsating against my walls. I arched my back into him, wanting him to fill me more. He slowly slid his hand from my waist along the roundness of my rump, twisting my nipples with his other hand. I moaned against him, rubbing myself into his palms. Loki's slammed hard into me once more sliding two fingers between my vagina and his throbbing cock.

It instantly was too much. I cried out, closing my eyes as he slid his thumb around the puckered skin of my asshole. He probed at it, testing it's readiness before slipping it inside. Tears stung at my face. It was all too much.

He grunted, thrusting himself into me. His fingers slid in deeper, twisting inside me from both ends. There was no stopping me. I collapsed into the bed, rolling my eyes in ecstasy as I hit my face against the silk sheets.

Loki pulled his fingers away, slipping his dick free to flip me over onto my back. Before I could fully register the move he dove straight in, head first, pumping back and forth. A loud moan poured from within my throat, spilling into the room. His mouth was instantly on mine, thrusting his sharp tongue inside. It tasted of spices and was cool like mint. I frantically sucked, wanting to taste more of him.

It was far too soon, he ripped his mouth away from mine, trailing his lips along my neck and chest. His tongue wrapped around my erect nipple like a snake snatching at its prey. Gently his teeth tugged at the skin, sucking in short, rough pulls.

My back arched into him, begging for more. Then all too soon he pulled out, splashing a warm, thick liquid down the inside of my thigh. I panted, overcome with exhaustion and a faint sting of disappointment. There was an unfamiliar hunger that ate at my abdomen, begging for more.

"We're done for now," he said, standing straight to clean himself. "I will send for you when I require your services once again."

I nodded, quickly gathering my ceremonial robes avoiding his green-eyed smoulder. Slipping the cream and emerald trimmed gown over my body I left Loki's chambers without saying a word. I balled my hands into small fists.

How did I end up in such a situation? I was just a priestess apprentice. Becoming the sex slave to a prince wasn't exactly something I had foreseen. Sighing heavily I walked through the empty palace halls of Asgard, silently padding against the marble floors to my own chambers.

Slowly I eased into a stop, turning my blue-eyed gaze to a large painting that hung on the wall. It depicted a crude array of somber colors stroked against a canvas in the form of the Midgardian fairytale of a woman named Eve plucking an apple from a tree. Wrapped around her naked body was a snake that twisted around her slender arm, staring her directly in the eye.

A slight chill ran up my spine as I tugged myself away from the painting. And to think it was an apple that had gotten me into my situation in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

I slowly plucked a small, red fruit from the top of a ceramic bowl. It shined beneath the sunlight, casting a shadow alongside my own. Carefully I placed it back, hovering my hands above a bushel of juicy, purple grapes. Perfect, I smiled to myself, pleased that I had convinced myself to leave the Asgardian palace walls and attend the market instead of worship.

My father would have skinned my hide raw until it blistered red. But, I did not care. It was a fantastical blue sky day without a single cloud. It was impossible of him to believe that I would want to spend the day inside reading dusty, old books when I could be outside on such a lovely day.

Frowning, I paid for my grapes knowing that I had to return soon before my father noticed my disappearance. He would be doing his rounds soon to check on the apprentices. I popped a large grape into my small mouth, biting hard onto the fleshy skin of the fruit. Juices exploded inside, dribbling down my throat as I tossed another grape into my mouth and chewed.

I munched on my prize all the way back to the temple, tossing the wirey branches of the empty grapes onto the ground. Hiking up my robes I began my ascent attempting to count the steps it took to reach the top. I always lost my spot once I was in the early two hundreds.

Two-hundred and fifty-one. Two-hundred and fifty-two. Two-hundred and fifty-three. Two-hundred and...

"Milah!" I spun around, glancing below towards the owner of the nasally voice. Scrunching my button nose to force a smile I greeted Luca, another of the apprentices.

"Did you hear?" she breathlessly asked once she reached the two-hundred and...by Odin's beard I've forgotten. "They've brought Loki back to Asgard."

I regarded Luca with a look of boredom. I wasn't one for gossip, and quite frankly I didn't care much for what antics the princes of Asgard were up to as of late. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. It always was, and never worth my attention.

She bit on the inside of her cheek, brushing her short blonde hair out of her pool of muddy eyes. "Odin's locked him up."

"He's locked up his own son?" I asked, sort of taken away.

Then again Loki did create chaos on Midgard, murdered hundreds in the span of a few nights and attempted to rule as their king. Perhaps being locked up was an easy punishment. A slap on the hand, really. If I had done the same thing I would have been beheaded on the spot. Even my father would have done worse than had me locked away.

"We are supposed to read him..."

I groaned at the tedious job that I should have seen coming. One of the tasks set before a priestess was to remind those around us of patience and virtue and the heroic things that came along with it. Since we had no personal experience of said things on our own we were required to read them. There was nothing worse than practicing passages to Asgardian warriors who had ripped off heads of our enemies several times before.

I also hated reading. It was so boring. There was so much more to do than have my nose stuck in a book. Why read about something when you could go live it? Of course, a priestess never experienced anything outside of the walls of a temple. We weren't even supposed to have sex, remaining virgins our entire lives.

If my father knew...I shook my head returning to the dilemma in front of me. I really didn't want to take a bunch of musty, old books with me to a prison chamber to attempt changing the horrid ways of a man who called himself the God of Mischief. Cleaning bedpans sounded more entertaining.

Luca and I reached the top of the stairs. My attempt at counting had been long lost. We entered the poorly lit temple, passing by the flickering candlelights that crafted long, wavering shadows across the floor. A faint humming sound could be heard throughout. It was always the same dull buzzing that constantly persisted, even when you used the chamber pots.

Statues of old heroes long gone stood tall against the walls. Each one of their cold, lifeless eyes bore into me, watching as I scrambled to pick up my pace. Despite the chills that ran up my back from their silent stares I was grateful they couldn't speak. If my father knew I was not doing my apprentice duties...

"Luca," I slowly started to speak in hushed tones to keep the inevitable echoes to a minimum. She raised bushy blonde brows into her golden hairline. "Do you think you could read to Loki alone?" Her brown eyes turned to slits. "I'm not feeling well," I lied, placing my hand to my stomach.

Luca frowned. "Oh," she mouthed, turning her gaze forward, "I suppose I can ask Maester Rydel but..."

My eyes widened. "No, no, no," I hastily said, "you don't need to bring my father into this. He'll just say no and I really don't feel well."

Luca stopped walking, eyeing me shrewdly. She chewed on her bottom lip, then sighed, "but only today so you can rest and-"

"Thanks," I waved, cutting her off. "We'll meet back here before the dinner bells so it looks like we're going but then I'll head home to sleep." Or, maybe I'll go down to the hot springs. Or, return to the market. The day was mine to control after father thought I was reading passages to Loki with Luca.

Smiling to myself I turned a corner, slamming into a wirey, tall body. "Sorry," I muttered stepping back off of their robes. I glanced up, feeling the color drain from my face.

"Milah," came my father's stern voice, his sharp ice eyes pointed like daggers. "I was expecting you in the healing room aiding Lady Frigga in gathering herbs."

I had completely forgotten that was where I was supposed to be for the day, not in the kitchens. At least there were other apprentices there to help the Queen of Asgard find what she needed and I'm certain my presence wasn't missed. Not by anyone but my father that was.

His face was hard, unreadable like the stone statues that eavesdropped around us. Wisps of gray hair stuck up from behind his ears, poking out like a rooster's ruffled feathers. His knotted hands didn't even bother to run his fingers through the strands, rather they wrapped tightly around my arms instead.

"What am I to do with such a disappointment for a child?" he asked, his voice even and void of any emotion. "Your mother would be ashamed."

My face flustered, burning my cheeks a brilliant red. He rarely ever spoke of my mother since her death. I learned years ago as a young child to not bring her up. The only times he would ever mention her were times when he was upset at something I had done, something that wasn't fit in his eyes. It used to make me feel guilty inside, to think that my mother would be disappointed with me. As I got older I caught on and the guilty soon turned to waves of anger that rolled in my stomach.

I kept my tongue hidden between its white-bone cage in the dark. Speaking out against my father was one thing, but to do it inside the temples to a Maester was another. I had seen people flogged for less, and I happened to like the unmarked skin on my back the way it was.

"I am so sorry, father," I responded, casting my gaze to my feet. "I seek your forgiveness for my dalliances." It was the only thing I could think to do that wouldn't end up with me in severe trouble.

My father did not respond right away. Slowly, I peeked up at him, quickly adverting my gaze back to my feet when I saw that he continued to silently stare at me. His eyes bore into the back of my bowed neck, searing at the exposed skin.

It seemed as though ages had gone by before he spoke. "I understand that Luca has informed you of your reading duties to Loki?" I almost groaned, bit back on my tongue, then nodded. "I suggest that you do not disappoint on this task either, Milah." It was all he said, leaving me in the empty halls alone with the silent judgment of long dead heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

The chambers that Loki resided in were furnished compared to the rest of the cells that Luca and I walked by. Hardened criminals and men and women of races I had never seen sat in empty cells with nothing but their thoughts to accompany them. Loki, however, sat comfortably on a plush chair skimming through a worn out book. His green eyes flashed to Luca then slowly shifted to me, his malicious grin widening as he took in our ceremonial robes and painted faces.

It was customary that when we spoke of our temples we painted our faces with symbols of faith. They were a cluster of small stars, made to look like they were shooting off of our cheeks. I hated them and the paint always itches after it dried.

"I was wondering if they would send the priestesses," he mocked, rising to his feet. "Pray tell, what is it that you wish to bore me with today? As you can tell I am quite busy, so let's make it fast, shall we?"

"Great," I chirpped earning an appalled look from Luca. "How about instead we just say we did it and call it a day?"

Loki titled his head, cocking his smile. "Why the rush, little rabbit? Afraid of the snake that will devour you?"

I held my head, knowing that if I retorted my neck could be on the line. And, if by some chance I escaped from talking down to a prince of Asgard-despite his lineage and his crimes against Midgard-my father would have my hide instead. So, I bit back my words, opened the book in my hands, and began to read.

Today's lesson was on the story of compassion. It was one I told often, one that had been ingrained into my head since I was a small child. I hated it.

Loki watched as I spoke with a curious glint in his gaze. I shifted, uncomfortable with the way they slid over my cloaked body. Finally, I stopped, mid-sentence to return his stare.

"Am I stuttering?" I snapped against my better judgment.

Luca gasped, grabbing my arm roughly with her small hands. "Milah didn't mean it," she blurted, tugging me away from where I sat, the book clattered to the floor, "she didn't mean it," Luca apologetically repeated. "What are you doing?" she hissed, her blue eyes wide and trembling.

I fluttered my lashes, glancing to the ceiling. "Please, it isn't like he can do anything to us. He's in prison."

"He is still the son of Odin and your prince," she snapped, much to my surprise. Usually Luca was much more reserved in her outbursts. They typically were strained smiles, nothing more. "Loki could tell Maester Rydel, or even worse, Odin himself...please, Milah, show some respect lest our heads be removed from our necks."

I glanced to Loki's smug expression, sighing a little louder than I intended. "Fine," I agreed, forcing a sweet smile onto my face. My father may have been scary but Odin had once ripped the head off a giant and ate his spleen in front of the giant's family. "Fine," I repeated, walking back to where Loki stood, his smile stuck to his face.

Trying not to roll my eyes I bent down to pick the book off of the floor. Standing tall I looked to Luca who gave me a reassuring grin, nodding her head for encouragement. I hated her. "I am sorry," I lied through gritted teeth, "for my insolence. Please, forgive me." Luca nudged me in my side, gesturing with her hand that I bow. Resisting the urge to sigh I bowed, tucking my hands into the sleeves of my long robe.

"I think that is enough for today," he replied, eyeing me carefully.

Luca's face paled, tears clung to her eyes. "Yes, Prince Loki," she bowed, grabbing me by my elbows.

I stumbled along with her, glancing over my shoulder at Loki. He was no longer smiling, though he remained staring at us as we walked away, his hands folded behind his back. I shook my head, looking forward, tugging my arm free from Luca's hold.

"I can't believe that happened," she cried, holding back the tears. "If Maester Rydel finds out I will never become a High Priestess."

"Who cares?" I yawned, tossing the stupid book into my bag. "Being a priestess is one of the most boring things ever."

Luca scoffed, inhaling sharply. "It might be boring to you but not everything is about you, Milah."

Before I could retort she turned away, heading in the opposite direction of the temples. "Where are you going?" I asked, flinging my hand toward the looming tower of all that I hated. "We still have sacrament and then Maester Vilo wanted us to sort candles." It took too much will not to start groaning. Who sorted candles? Why did they need sorting?

Luca huffed, pulling her hood over her blonde hair. "I'm going to the Gods Woods to seek solitude. I am certain Maester Vilo would understand." Yeah, I thought to myself, he would, but I don't want to sort candles by myself.

I watched her go, debating whether or not I should shirk out and go to market instead. Though, my father would never believe that I was still reading to Loki and I couldn't lie that I joined Luca in the Gods Woods. She would have told my father right away that I wasn't. She was always such a do gooder, even though it wasn't very do gooder of her to tell my father every time I do something wrong. It wouldn't surprise me if she blamed the entire ordeal of Loki kicking us out of our session early on me. She was always out to make herself look better than me to my father.

I balled my hands into fists and headed toward the temple. There was no way I could get out of my duties. Not with Luca ready to snitch on me at any given moment. So, with my head down and hood up I walked through the crowded streets, dreading each step I had to take to the temple. I didn't even bother counting the stairs.

After the tedious nightly ceremonies I left sacrament and headed to sort candles. Maester Vilo was an older man, one of the first Maester's in Odin's temples. He was nice enough, muttered a lot to himself, and his hands always shook, but I liked him fair enough. I just despised it when he gave me medial tasks that one of the slaves could be doing.

Maester Vilo greeted me with a toothless smile, beaming his pink gums at me from behind a magnifying glass. He set it down onto his book that he was reading, gesturing that I take a seat at a table stacked with several boxes. I forced a smile, walking to where he directed, plopping down with an abysmal cloud hanging over my head.

I had sorted the fourth box when my father entered, his face stretched and gaunt. I swallowed hard, knowing that he had heard about what happened. Slowly, I set a dark green candle into the box, rising to my feet to greet him.

He looked down at me, his smile straighter than my hair. "Milah, it would seem I have underestimated you." Curious, I glanced up from my hands, pulling my brows together. "Prince Loki has requested that you read to him every day."

My jaw dropped to my feet. "He requested what?" I heard what my father said but the words weren't exactly registering.

Why would Loki want me to read to him? We didn't even finish our first lesson. What was he playing at?

"I admit, it came to a surprise to me as well," my father responded, tucking my hair behind my ears as he did whenever I appeared unpresentable. I brushed his hand away, fixing the strands myself, feeling the heat eat at my cheeks. "This is an important task set before you, I can attest that I do not need to stress this to you, correct?" I nodded, uncertain if he even wanted me to speak. "That's a good girl," he said, his tone dry and cold.

I watched him leave, turning my flustered face toward the candles before me. It didn't make sense. What did Loki want with me? Was it because I had spoken to him so rudely? Was Luca right? Should I have been more afraid of what he might do? Prison or not, he still was known as a God of Mischief to the people of Midgard. His chaos and tricks were well known on Asgard as well.

"Fret not, my child," murmured Maester Vilo, his gaze fixated on the script before him. "Loki is behind bars. He cannot do you harm."

I swallowed, thanking him for his kindness. He nodded, scribbling down notes inside the book that he read. I sat back down, staring at the candles in front of me. My fingers clutched around a tall green one, peeling at the wax with my nails.

"Why don't you call it a night," spoke Maester Vilo, looking up from his work. "And, you can keep the candle." I looked at the scratch marks I left in the hard wax, feeling my face burn I'm fire. Maester Vilo chuckled, returning to his work, "dark times can always use a light."


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

"You're rather late."

I was hardly late. A few minutes at most. I had been held up in organizing notes for one of the maesters that I lost track of time. I was famished, so along my way I got caught up in the city market, deciding what to have for lunch. The possibilities and indecisivness that I was crutched with left me with no time at all and I grabbed an apple to munch on after lessons with Loki. It would just have to hold me over until we were finished.

But, I had no intentions of explaining myself to him. For two weeks I had been sent to Loki's prison cell to read. Most of our meetings began with a snide comment, usually something in regards to my appearance. In fact, yesterday he had called my voice dryer than his sex life, which rightfully earned a choke from me. I was no pride, but it no way was I comfortable enough to talk about such things with someone else, let alone a prince of Asgard.

Most of the time I chose to ignore him, making no exception on my punctuality. I took my seat, pulling my book from my bag. An apple I had packed for lunch rolled out onto the floor. Frowning, I plucked it off the ground, inspecting it for any bruises. Satisfied, I put it back into the bag and set to began my priestess duties, starting with a humble prayer to Odin.

Loki rolled his eyes, as he always did, lounging casually on his arm chair. He sucked on the inside of his cheek, blowing out air so that it made a loud popping noise. Numerous occasions I thought to ask why he wanted me to read for him when he was nothing but rude and distracted the entire time. However, if my father so much as heard that I spoke down to a prince I would be stuck to chamber pot duty for the rest of my life.

Spending days with my arms in feces didn't sound appealing, so despite the irritation that scratched at the back of my head, I continued my duties until it was time for me to leave. As I stood, packing my book into my bag, Odin entered with several guards flanking his side. My hands went numb and I dropped my bag, the apple for my lunch fell out again, rolling to Odin's feet.

He bent down, stretching his thick, wrinkled fingers to grab the apple. He handed it to me, plopping the bruised fruit into my hand. I bowed, quietly thanking him as I quickly gathered my things. I felt suffocated, and was worried I might pass out.

Odin held out his hand to stop me. I swallowed hard, looking up to his weathered face. His one electric blue eye stared down at me, his other diverted by a black eyepatch. He played the part of King well, dressed in his finest armor with a sword tucked at his side. Odin brought his hand to his face, stroking his large, white cloud of beard, continuing to eye me carefully.

"You are Grand Maester There's daughter, am I correct?" he asked.

I felt my heart flutter against my chest, as if it were testing for a quick escape route. "Yes," I replied, awkwardly bowing as I hurriedly added, "your Grace."

He turned to one of his men, nodding slowly. The tall, muscular man stroked forward taking a key off his person. He placed the key next to Loki's cell, twisting it until a loud click echoed through the room.

Loki stood from where he sat, folding his hands behind his back. His green eyes glittered with malice. "King Odin, what a surprise to see you with the mere commoners. What do I owe such an exciting pleasure?"

Odin ignored him. Loki paid no heed. It must have been something he was used to. He smirked in respond, watching Odin watch me. I shifted under his gaze, feeling incredibly small, like a Midgardian in the presence of a god.

"My lady Frigga believes our son is capable of redemption," he told me, though I could hear the doubt laced in his voice. "What do you think, priestess?"

I thought to correct him, that I was only an apprentice, but I did not want to make a fool of him in front of his subjects. Though, it should have been obvious. Only full fledged followers of the temple wore robes of white. Apprentices wore different shades of brown until their robes faded into white, marking their status amongst the worshipers. Seeing as Odin was the man we followed and the teachings we taught, he probably should have known this.

I turned my head to glance over my shoulder at Loki. He slipped a half smile onto his smug face, sending my spine into an uncontrollable shiver. I sighed, hesitating. I didn't think he would ever become nothing more than a disgusting King Cobra in need of being fed to a rat. However, the teachings I was meant to enforce said I was to believe other wise.

"All souls are born good," I replied, trying to remember what my father always said about conquering darkness. However, it was hard to concentrate with Loki's glare stabbing me in the back. "Evil is made," I continued, "and what is made can be unmade."

Odin nodded, clearly unfamiliar with the teachings of his own temple. "Loki, your mother believes there to be good in you yet."

"A mother always believes in the best," feigned Loki, pressing his hand to his heart. "Fathers know better though, don't they?"

I could see the internal war fight inside Odin. His lips twitched at the corner, a white foam formed, bubbling into the strands of his beard. He flexed his fingers, stepping forward to place his hand against the prison. The wall flickered, flashing several times before it disappeared.

The tension rose as all eyes fell to Loki, watching him stand in front of the open cell. He slowly reached his hand out, moving as if he were to step outside when he dramatically spun on his heel, his green cape billowed behind him, biting at his ankles like a rabid dog. He sat in the plush armchair, kicking his legs on one of the wooden arm rests and plucked up the first book off of a stack that sat near chair.

Everyone but Odin dropped their mouths as Loki began to thumb through the pages of the book. Odin, however, kept his gaze level, pushing his lips together in a silent sigh. It was a look my father gave me often when he knew his words would be pointless. Though, I didn't see Odin waltzing toward Loki and shaking him until he did as Odin would want.

Instead, Odin turned to me. "He is in your keep. You are to help him down the path of redemption."

I gaped, frantically turning back to Loki. He looked up from his book, locking gazes with me. I turned back to Odin, swallowing hard. I had no idea what it meant to help someone redeem themselves. I was barely redeemable myself. What was I supposed to do with a spoiled prince that tried to destroy a world because his daddy wouldn't give him a throne?

When I didn't reply right away Odin asked, "I can assure that this will not a problem, correct?" Quickly I nodded, afraid words would fail me.

I wanted to scream. He's your son! You're the one that took him home and adopted him as your own. You take responsibility for this, it's not my job to make sure he is redeemed.

"Very good," Odin commented, taking one last look at Loki. "Keep your tricks to a minimum. You will be watched."

Loki tucked his book into his lap. "The lack of your trust in me wounds me, father, it truly does." Odin grunted, turning sharply on his heel. His guards promptly followed leaving Loki and I alone with the eyes of his fellow prisoners still behind their cage. Loki stood up, leaving his cell to stand before me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, winking, "my father has no idea what he has done."

He walked past me, heading up the stairs. I inhaled shakily, trying to keep my heart from taking one of the escape routes it found. It would seem that my father had no idea what he had done either. Punishing me to read scripts to Loki had turned into a task I was hardly qualified for. Sighing, I followed after Loki, not going to dare in defying Odin's orders. After all, he had warned Loki that he was being watched.

Loki's long, slender legs strode through the hallway, taking twists and turns through the corridors until we reached the library. He ignored me, refusing to slow his pace. The skirts of my stupid robe kept catching between my legs, making it hard for me to keep up. Without even glancing behind his shoulder once I knew Loki knew that I was awkwardly waddling behind him.

I watched him in silence for several minutes as he tore through the library pulling books in and out of their shelves. He skimmed titles and pages, keeping his muttering to himself. Eventually I grew bored of whatever it was that he was doing and looked outside.

The windows in the study of my home had been blocked out with wood nailed in front of the glass. My father said the outside world proved to be too much of a distraction for me. It seemed he was right, because the moment I looked outside I had forgotten all about the troubles inside.

I stood up, walking to the windowsill to stare at the bustling city below. Acres of rolling hills arched behind the large, golden city, covered in trees the color of the fire. A flock of birds flew into the embers, devoured by the burning leaves to sleep in their nests for the night. I sighed, pressing my nose against the warm glass pane. What freedom must feel like to have the wind beneath your wings.

"Ah ha," Loki yelled, pulling a book off of a high shelf. He leapt of the ladder he had been dangling on with the fluid grace of a cat, landing on his feet to walk to one of the polished wooden desks. He set the book down, and began reading in continued silence.

I took one last longing look toward the outside world, away from the temples and the prison of society. My duties now laid to Loki, not to a world I would never be part of. I might as we'll have become nothing more than a slave.

"What are you reading?" I finally dared to ask, glancing down at the book in front of him.

Loki looked up, almost startled to see me. I folded my hands behind my back, waiting for an answer. He regarded me for a moment, watching me with a new sense of curiosity. I fidgeted under his stare, like a streetwalker under the scrutinizing stare of a potential buyer.

Finally, he asked, "how much magic do they teach an apprentice?"

I couldn't help but find amusement in the fact that Loki knew I was an apprentice and Odin did not. "Not much," I admitted, "just the basic stuff. A few healing spells, things to ail joint pains," nothing of real fun, I wanted to add.

"How would you like to learn more?" he asked shoving the book in front of me.

I began to read the script, gasping as I realized what it was that I was reading. Quickly I looked up from the book, taking a step back. I was in no way a stranger to breaking the rules but what Loki wanted to do was on a whole other lever. What he was looking at was treason.

"I cannot be a part of this," I firmly told him, pushing the book back to him.

Loki grabbed onto my wrist, pulling me down close to his face so that even a whisper in the library was considered loud. "You are here to serve me, do you understand?" He twisted the thin skin around my bone. I winced, nodding, pushing back the tears. "There's a good little priestess." Loki released my wrist, shoving my arm back. He clapped his hands together, pulling the book closer to him. "It seems as though we might have to take a journey for some of these ingredients," he muttered, tracing his finger along the words. "Oh," he beamed, "it seems our first stop is Midgard."

Loki looked up at me, widening his joker smile. "Won't this be fun?"


End file.
